When Two Worlds Collide
by Re Giles
Summary: what happens when Miley and Alex walk into the same store? will Miley fall in love? will they find out the big secret? will the be able to get the ultimate evil? find out on When Two Worlds Collide!
1. Meeting

**Chapter 1**

They always say time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself.

**Andy Warhol**

A girl walked into the clothing store. She had her black hair pulled up into a bun and her brown eyes instantly went on a hunt. They were scanning for anything that would look great on her at her father's party that night. Knowing she is the child of the Waverly Place substation owner she knew that it did not need to be special. However she knew that she had to look good and with this store it may take awhile.

A girl walked into the clothing store a few minutes after the first one did. He reason for the visit was not the same as the first. She had her curly brown hair down and her blue eyes were also searching. They looked around searching for a dress that would be good for the Kid's Choice Awards.

"That would look great on you" the second one said to the first. "It really brings out your eyes."

"You think?" the girl twirls around.

"Yea it looks great!" she smiles a little and continues to shop.

"My name is Alex Russo by the way. You?" Alex asked as she came out of the dressing room.

"Miley Stewart" she sees a dress and picks it up. "It is perfect," she checks the tag. "and just my size!"

"That is a lot of money!" Alex exclaimed looking at the price tag. "You dad must have a good job.

"Actually I kind of make my own way." Miley told her checking out.

"Really?"

"Yea it is a complicated story."

"How about you come to my dad's party tonight? You can tell me then." Alex asked as Miley walked out the door with her.

"Sure but I can only come after 8:30. I have something to do from seven to eight."

"OK see you then"

Alex waves goodbye and walks off. MIley sighed and got into her car. She drove towards the venue immediately. It was nerve racking as she drove because she knew what was to come. This was the concert where she was going to reveal herself to the whole world.

When she got backstage she quickly made sure she had on her Hannah wig before letting anyone in. No one of her family or friends from back in California were there. That is because her dad had died and Jackson was in college in Wisconssin. MIley was now on her own to make a living.

It was a t the end of the show when MIley decided to do it. She though it best to at least let her fans have a full concert before she revealed herself. All she hoped for was that they would not hate her for it. That is all she could do before she did it.

"Take a swing, do your thing,

If were taking a chance,

Lets get crazy!

Yeah just kick up your heels,

Don't miss out, time to shout,

Always keeping it real,

Lets get crazy!" Miley/Hannah ended the song as the audience screams with excitement but Miley/Hannah stands there looking down. The crowd calms down and she finally is able to look up at them. "As I have said a million times over. You guys are everything to me. Without you guys I would be no where and I know that but I have a secret." She pulls off her wig. "I am also MIley Stewart from Hollywood, California."


	2. East Wizwarts High

**Chapter 2**

Day by day, nothing seems to change, but pretty soon...everything's different.

**Calvin from Calvin and Hobbes**

Her dancers helped her backstage and MIley was able to escape to the confides of her dressing. Before she knew it the paparazzi were following her just like they did with Hannah. As soon as she got in her car she went straight to the party. She took a deep breath and looked inside the sandwich shop. She knew they were talking about her. She could hear them.

Miley opened her car door and got out. The paparazzi had followed her there but she just went inside. Alex saw her and walked right over. She looked just as shocked as the rest of the people in the shop.

"So your Hannah Montana?"

"Yea, your not mad are you?" Miley asked worried that she might have just pushed away a new friend.

"No of course not. It is kind of cool though" Alex said as they walked over to the counter and sat down. "Miley this is Max my little brother and this is Justin the other one."

"Thanks." Justin rolled his eyes at Selena and Miley giggled. "What is so funny?"

"You guys remind me of me and my older brother Jackson"

Before Miley could say anything else there was a flash of green light and everything stood still. There was another flash, this time white, and the four of them were thrown into the air. Alex landed with Max's foot in her mouth and Justin landed on top of MIley. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. They stayed there for a moment just starring at the other one.

"I guess I should get up now huh?" Justin suggested to MIley.

"Yea because I can't breath." MIley said laughing a little.

"Good point" he jumped up and then helped Miley to her feet. They turned to spot where the flash had come from. A man was standing there.

"Hello my name is Professor Alexzander Wolfric Jeffery Micheals Darnagell or Professor Darnagell for short. I am the headmaster for East Wizwarts High."

"Wow you have a long name." Alex said and MIley along with Max roared with laughter.

"Go on professor." Justin said after everyone silenced.

"Justin Jerry Russo, Alexzandria Marie Russo, and MIley Ray Stewart have been accepted to the prestigious school East Wizwarts High for the rest of their training as wizards." Darnagell told the three.

"What?" MIley asked astounded.

"You got your powers back Miss. Stewart and you may have passes for your concerts if you continue with your music career after tonight." He checks the time. "I must go but you guys will be going there in a week. Here are your letters. Study them with care." He snaps his fingers leaving just as everyone unfreezes. MIley looks at the clock and groans.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked noticing MIley's discomfort.

"I am supposed to re-check into the hotel 10 minutes I'll never make it there in time. Now I have to go find some cheap hotel to stay in." Her, Alex, and Justin walk into the kitchen.

"No way you can stay here!"

"Really?"

"What?" Justin asked shocked.


	3. First Kiss

**Chapter 3**

The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed.

**- Carl Jung**

"Yea, my parents won't say no to you. Come on!" she grabs MIley's hand to walk out into the front of the shop.

"You go. I will catch up in a second."

"OK" she leaves and Miley turns to Justin.

"Is there any reason you don't want me here? Did I offend you in any way?" MIley asked kind of sad.

"No it is not that it is just your," He pauses nervously. "Nevermind. I hope you can stay." He leaves and MIley follows.

"They said you can stay!" Alex said happily to Miley. "Come on lets go!"

She drags hers upstairs and shows her around. Miley opted to sleep on the couch rather then in Selena's room. Though MIley did love her room. The next night Jerry and Teresa were gone with Max to the movies while Alex was on a dinner date with Toby. Justin was on the couch playing his guitar when Miley walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower.

She was wearing a pair of short shorts and a tank top. Both of which were Alex's. Miley sat down beside him and used her towel to dry off her hair. She had to lean her whole body across of Justin to get the hairbrush but she did. He didn't care but continued to play.

"That is really nice." MIley commented after a moment of listening to him play.

"Thanks it is an original"

"I like it" she smiles and sets down the brush.

"Would you like to hear more?"

"Sure" she turns to him and he starts to play.

"Just thought I'd say,

A few words to you today,

Been feeling lost,

Can't find the words to say,

What I really feel like today,

You're the one girl I see,

Only time will tell if you feel for me." He finishes and MIley is smiling. He slowly leans in and kisses her.

"What is going on?" Alex asked walking in. The two jump apart.

"I am gonna go take another shower" MIley said suddenly getting up.

"and I am gonna go to bed." The two run upstairs. MIley made it into the bathroom with the door locked. Alex got her foot in Justin's way before he could shut and lock his door from her.

"What was that about?" Alex asked looking up at him.

"Nothing"

"He kicks her foot out of the doorway and shuts it in her face. As soon as MIley hears Alex leave she gets out of the shower and leaves the bathroom. Before she went downstairs she looked at Justin's door for a moment.


	4. One Step At A Time

**Chapter 4**

Never pretend to a love which you do not actually feel, for love is not ours to command.

**- Alan Watts**

The next morning Miley sat down with the rest of the family for breakfast. She volunteered her self to do the dishes and Teresa said that Justin could help her. So after breakfast Miley cleared the table and brought the dishes over to the sink to clean them. It only took them a few minutes to do the few quick dishes.

"Here you go." Justin said handing Miley the last cup to wash.

"Why did you kiss me?" Miley blurted out turning to him after washing the dish.

"What?" Jerry asked looking at them. The rest of the family was in the living room watching a mets game.

"Uhhh lets go talk out on the terrace." He pulls Miley out onto the terrace.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"You had something on your lips so I was getting it with my lips" Justin said and Miley looked at him. "I think your cute ok"

"Really?" Miley asked smiling.

"Yea I do" Miley giggles a little bit but reaches up and kisses his cheek.

"EWWW!" they turn to see everyone at the door. Alex the one yelling

"Go away!" Justin yelled to them.

"It was their idea." Jerry said pointing to everyone else.

"GO!" Justin repeated himself again.

"Fine but when that girl says she doesn't like you back-" Alex goes to say but Miley interjects.

"Actually I do like him back" She smiles as Alex leaves with the rest of the family.

"So…." Justin rolls back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Let's take it slow. Go on a few dates before anything." Miley says knowing the talk, which was to come next.

"We only have not even six days to go on dates."

"We will be in the same school for the rest of the school year. We'll go on dates. We'll practically be living together." She smiles at him. "Come on let's go watch the mets game"

"You like sports?"

"No but you do so I will watch it for you." They sit down and he laughs. "Just translate for me."

"Will do"

"He will do it during commercials. Now shhh the game is on" Jerry said and the two instantly shut up.

Later that day Alex took Miley out shopping with her and Harper. Harper was leaving to move to Dodge all the way in North Carolina so as an act of kindness Miley left after a few hours. As she was walking back to the Russo house she started getting followed around by paparazzi for the first time since she uncovered herself. Justin was taking an order when Miley ran into the store panting and out of breath. He pulled her out a seat and she sat down.

"What's wrong Milez? What happened?"

"Paparazzi were following me" She points to them as they come into the store. Justin looks up.

"Hold on a second." He goes over to the paparazzi and starts to shoo them out of the substation.

"Excuse me," a tiny girl said walking over to Miley holding a mini Hannah Montana poster. "Can I have your autograph? As Miley not Hannah."

"Of course you can." She signs the poster and then takes a picture with the little girl. Justin came over a few seconds later and sat down in front of her as Miley put her feet on him.

"Want a foot rub?" Justin asked her.

"That would be amazing!" Miley exclaimed as Justin took her feet in his hands. "Oh my god that feels so good" MIley just tilted her head back and soon fell asleep.


	5. Right Here

**Chapter 5**

The only way to have a friend is to be one.

**Ralph Waldo Emerson**

When Justin noticed that Miley was asleep he picked her up and carried her to the living room. Everyone was in there so Teresa told him just to put her in his room so he did. As he set her down on his bed she moved a bit and pulled him down with her. Once he was beside her, unaware she was doing this, Miley snuggled closer to him. Justin just wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep as well.

The rest of the time went well. On their last night there Miley decided to do something for them. They were having an open mike night so when it was free she walked up to it. Everyone in the room fell silent. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I got to speak to Alex last night and she inspired so much that I stayed up all night writing this song. So Alex this is for you." Miley sits down on the stool and begins to play her guitar. "I'll be right here where you need me

Anytime just keep believing,

And I'll be right here...

If you ever need a friend

Someone to care and understand

I'll be right here

All you have to do is call my name

No matter how close or far away

Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come running

And when I can't be with you, dream me near

Keep me in your heart and I'll appear

All you gotta do is turn around

Close your eyes look inside,

I'm right here" When Miley finished her song Alex ran on stage and hugged her.

"Take a picture! Take a picture!" Max said grabbing the nearest camera and snapping a picture. Justin gives him a look. "She never cries."

"This will make a good year book photo." They run upstairs with the camera in their hand.

"Miley I can't believe you wrote a song for me." Alex says pulling away from the hug.

"You just inspired me after our talk that we had last night. I couldn't imagine going through that." They sit down at the counter.

"Yea well I had to" Alex looks at Miley. "You really like my brother don't you?"

"Yes, I really do"

"I guess I am going to have to deal with my new best friend and my brother." Alex sighs and rests her head on her hand. "but if I see you two making out around the house-"

"You won't have to. We're not dating"

"Really?"

"Yea, not yet anyway. We're taking things slow for now. Don't want to rush things." She gets up and heads into the kitchen to go into the layer.

"So close!" Alex says following MIley. "Well good luck. He is a dork"

"A cute dork"

"Ewww. Talking to you about boys is going to be awkward." Alex says as they go into the layer.

"Yea since it will be about your brother."

"Go me!"

Miley laughs at the sarcastic tone in Alex's voice. They pick up a few books and walk up to Alex's room. The two were packing the books their school list told them they were going to need for the year. That night Miley spent the night in Alex's room. They stayed up all night talking and watching movies just like they have been friends since they were kids but not.


	6. Vetsendor

**Chapter 6**

Change your thoughts and you change your world.

**- Norman Vincent Peale**

The next morning Miley was awoken by the smell of Teresa's cooking downstairs. As she had slept in bed with Alex she just woke her up and the two went downstairs to eat breakfast. Justin was already down there reading the paper when they got down there. Alex and Miley laughed at him a little but sat down at the table and started to eat. Teresa gave them each some eggs and bacon and waited for Max to come get breakfast as well. By noon they were all at East Wizwarts High.

"I love that we get to wear whatever we want!" Alex exclaimed looking around at all the other students. "I love it!"

"Your not the one carrying Miley's bag of shoes" Max said as he dumped two bags of shoes in front of them.

"That is not even half my shoes. When we go to California for Christmas break you have to see my closet." Miley told Alex who nodded her head.

"Wait your going to California for Christmas break?" Teresa asked Alex who nodded.

"I mean yea. Her brother will be there and her mamaw, who is taking care of her house now." Alex told her mother, who nodded her head in approval.

"Justin can join you guys as well."

"Oh he already is" Miley said happily at the thought. "He has to sleep on the couch though. Alex is sleeping with me."

"I could always sleep with you." Justin said and Miley giggled but stopped after seeing Teresa's face.

"I don't think that is a good idea"

"Why?" Justin asked and Miley turned his head to have him face his mom. "Good point."

"Exactly but you can visit." Teresa gives her a look. "During any daylight hour" she adds.

"We have to go. You kids have fun." Jerry says and leaves with Teresa and Max.

"Come on we're supposed to go to the gym for sorting. Our bags will go to our rooms when we are sorted." Justin said and they head for the gym with the rest of the new students.

"They so stole some of J.K. Rowling's ideas" Alex said once they heard the house names.

"ALEXZANDRIA RUSSO!" A man yelled and Alex went up to him. "Sit down on the stool." She does as she is told and he hands her a scroll. "This is a magic scroll that reads into your mind and says which house you should be in." They wait a few seconds before they hear the scroll actually start to speak.

"Alex Russo you are cunning and sly. Very sneaky I can tell but kind hearted and golden minded. Always wants to do the right thing. You shall be in Vetsendor"

Alex smiles and goes over to where the teacher told her to go. Justin was next and he got into Vetsendor as well. When it was Miley's turn she went up and sat down nervously. She hoped beyond anything that she got to be in the same one as Alex and Justin. It seemed like hours before the scroll began to speak.

"You are very difficult to read. Your smart beyond your years yes, but your brave more then anything. You can also be sneaky but you have a lot of compassion and a big heart. You have the qualities of all five houses but you shall be in Vetsendor!"

Miley half ran half stumbled towards Alex and Justin when the scroll told them she'd be with them. They opened their arms and pulled her into a hug. All three of them were happy they were together. Even Alex and Justin were glad to be together even though it was just because of Miley being there with them. After everyone was sorted they all went up to their rooms and bed. A few hours later Miley found herself being woken up by Justin.

"What are you doing in here? You know you're not allowed in where the girls sleep," Miley said wanting to scream at him but also not wanting to wake the other girls up.

"Just come with me please"

"Fine," She goes to get up but stops. "Look away I just have..." She stops and looks at him. "Just turn away!" He laughs and looks away.


	7. Midnight Stars

**Chapter 7**

Love sees roses without thorns.

**- German Proverb**

Just a few seconds after Justin had a turned away Miley jumped out of bed and put on a pair of sweatpants. She told him it was ok to look and as he did Miley threw a sweatshirt over her tank top. He took her by the arm and led her outside. They stopped at the top of a tower. Miley turned to him as he stopped her.

"Why are we outside?"

"I wanted to look out at the stars with you"

"Really?" Miley smiles up at him and he smiles back down at her.

"Yea, I know how you like looking at the stars." They sit down and look up at the stars.

"They're beautiful," Miley says as she leans her head on his shoulder.

"Yea you are." Miley playfully hits him in the stomach.

"I meant the stars Justin."

"I meant you"

He looks at her and she looks at him giving him a 'what?' look. He answered her look by giving her a soft kiss on the lips. They stay like that for a few more hours before heading back to bed. The two only got two hours of sleep that day and Miley looked horrible for the first day of class. She had her hair in a bun with a pair of black sweatpants and a Metro Station sweatshirt on. Justin met her in their common room and went down to breakfast. Miley tried to get a few more minutes of sleep by resting her head on Justin's shoulder and sleeping.

"So I had to go to the bathroom last night," Alex said as she saw Miley asleep on Justin's shoulder. "And I noticed Miley was not in her bed or the bathroom. Would you have anything to do with that?

"I do not know what you're talking about." Justin said as Miley woke up. "Glad you could join us this morning." Miley laughs a little.

"I just need some coffee." Justin gives her a coffee mug. "How did you-"

"You always have coffee in the morning."

"Awww that is so sweet." She gives him a hug.

"No it is gross and weird." Alex says pretending to choke on her cereal.

"Come on guys lets just get to class." Miley says getting up with them. "I'll see you for lunch Justin."

"I'll meet you outside each of your classes."

"This is so weird"

Miley laughs at Alex's comment and the two walk to their first class, which was potions class. Alex already knew she would hate this class so she took the time to conjure up a pillow while Miley got out their stuff. People had already stopped and asked Miley for her autograph a lot while she was there so it was no surprise when she was asked in class. She was hoping the shock would wear off after awhile. The teacher came in a few minutes later and the class fell silent.

"Good morning class. I am Professor Jeffery's your Potions master. In this class we will explore all the aspects of potion making and will not tolerate disobedience in this class isn't that right Miss. Russo?" Professor Jefferys asks stopping at their table.

"Yes professor!" Alex said snapping her head up.

"Good," she walks to the front of the class. "We will begin class with a simple potion. Open your textbooks to page 3. Choose one of the potions on the page and turn to it and begin making that potion. There will be a winner of course."

Miley opens her book and begins to prepare her potion. She saw Alex looking over trying to copy so Miley let her at first. That was until she thought she saw Professor Jefferys looking at them and Miley stopped. Alex groaned a little when she noticed but she managed to get through. At the end of class the teacher walked over and saw Miley's potion.

"Ahhh Essance of a Lover very good." She just glances at Alex's mess and walks away. "The winner is Miss. Miley Stewart who won an everlasting healing potion. Use it well" she hands it to Miley as the bell rings. "Homework is to write a three page essay on Potion making theory!"


	8. Miley Magic

**Chapter 8**

It is our choices...that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.

-J. K. Rowling

Alex, Miley, and Justin had been going to school for a month when it happened. Miley got a letter in the mail telling her she had to get home right away. Justin went with her but Alex stayed behind so she could get their homework for her and Justin. During the plane ride to California from Orlando, where the school was, Miley was on edge. She tried to sleep but it didn't help she didn't know what was going on and she was worried. As soon as the plane landed she ran off it and got in the nearest taxi with Justin.

"What's going on?" Miley asked running through her front door.

"It is mamaw" was all Jackson said pointing upstairs. "She says she needs to talk to you"

That was all it took for Miley to run upstairs to her dad's old room. She opened the door quickly and went in. Justin was downstairs waiting with Jackson. As soon as Miley saw her mamaw she was in shock. She looked like she was dying and Miley thought she was going to cry. She knew she would have to call Lily and Oliver over tonight.

"Mamaw?" Miley asked walking over to the edge of the bed and kneeling down beside it.

"Girl don't act all sad. I will be fine," she coughs a little. "Just a cold but I need to talk to you"

"OK" was all Miley could manage.

"Your dad told me before he died to tell you something when the time was right and right now it is." She looks Miley straight in the eye. "When you were younger your mom and dad adopted you from this wizard family. They said you were in danger and needed to be protected. Your real parents didn't want you to find out about your powers so the binded them. When you were younger they died and you got your powers." Miley looks at her mamaw in shock and disbelief. "As soon as your dad found out he binded them because your friends in Tennessee found out about them. Then your dad died so you got your powers back. It is long and complicated I know but he did It for your own good" and with that she closed her eyes going to sleep.

"Goodnight mamaw"

Miley crossed to the door and left. Shutting it softly behind her. When she got back downstairs Lily and Oliver were waiting for her. She ran to them and hugged them as hard as she could. Not wanting to let go of the two people who knew almost everything about her.

"I have missed you so much," she says still hugging them.

"We have missed you too. It has not been the same at school without you." Lily says as they pull away from the hug. That is when she sees Justin. "Who is that?"

"Sorry he is taken" Miley says to Lily.

"I am?" he asks smiling at Miley.

"Then I guess he is not. He is all yours Lils." Miley says with a smile while looking at Lily. "I am just going to go upstairs be right back."

"Miley,"

Justin was about to say something when Miley just walked away upstairs. He looked at the other ones and followed her. Jackson was about to follow when Oliver held him back.


	9. Clear

**Chapter 9**

He who treads the path of love walks a thousand meters as if it were only one.

**- Japanese Proverb**

Justin walks past Lily and Oliver and goes to find Miley. As soon as he did he heard her in her room singing. He put his ear to the door to listen. He heard her take a breath before beginning again.

"It's 6 am and I'm wide awake

Cuz I can't stop thinking bout the stuff you were sayin

Me and I, I can't let it slide

The papers not here yet

The suns not up

But I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel inside

I had one of those dreams that made it all so

Clear to me now

I got a whole new perspective

It's so clear to me now

You can't treat me that way

It appears to me how you tried to make me blame you

It was me who was bein the fake

So clear

Why did I smile when I hurt inside

Said I was okay when I knew it's a lie

I wanted to believe in you

You took your chances

And one was me

So I'll just forgive you

And set you free

I'm on my way

Yeah I'm steppin out of the haze-" Justin walks in and Miley looks up quickly. A little to quickly because she fell off the edge of her bed. He rushed over and helped her up. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Yea, death by shock" Miley laughs a little as she collected her guitar off of the floor.

"Did you hear that?" she asks now facing him. They sit on her bed.

"Yes I did," he looks into her eyes. "It was about me wasn't it?"

"I guess I am jealous. I know we're not dating and everything but I like you a lot and I though-" he stopped her by placing a soft kiss on her lips. They pull away resting their foreheads on each other.

"I like you as well. Never think any different because it will always be true" Miley smiles as her door is thrown open.

"What's going on?" Jackson asked as Oliver tries to stop him from coming in.

"Get out of my room!" she throws a pillow at Jackson, but he ducked and it hit Oliver in the head. "Oh my god, I am sorry Oliver." She rushes over to him. "Are you ok?" she didn't hear the faint growl emitting from Justin or the glare he was throwing towards Oliver.

"I am fine it is just a pillow," he laughs a little slinging his arm over Miley's shoulder.

"Come on guys lets go down to the beach and hangout," Miley suggests and everyone just shrugs. "I have a show tomorrow anyway" she looks at Jackson. "Why didn't you let me wait until I came down tomorrow?"

"Because mamaw wanted you now and we all know how she can be." Jackson told Miley who nodded her head as they descended the stairs. Oliver still had his arm around Miley. Justin was still glowering at him.

"What is with the face?" Lily asked as she saw Justin. Miley turned to him to look, but Justin was to quick and transformed his face into a smile.

"What are you talking about Lily?" Miley asked confused as she stared at Justin.

"He was glaring at Oliver like he was about ready to kill him."

"Why would he? I haven't done anything" Oliver asked confused as he too turned his head to Justin.

"Yea, he hasn't done anything" Justin said and everyone shrugged as they headed to the beach without Jackson.

"I want to go to Rico's" Miley said as she walked, arms linked, with Lily.

"Me too!" Lily said excitedly at the thought of eating at the place where her and her best friend used to eat everyday.

"Then let's go" Oliver said leading the way to the beach.

"Miley! Miley! Miley! Miley!" they all turned in time to see flashing lights going off.


	10. Full Circle

**Chapter 10**

No fate is worse than a life without a love.

**- Mexican Proverb**

"It's the paparazzi," Miley groaned as they surrounded them.

"Miley! Miley! Over here. Flash the peace sign. Over here. Come on." They yelled at her trying to get a good picture.

"Leave her alone," Justin warned as they walked to the beach. "She is just trying to hang out with some friends that she hasn't seen since she started boarding school." He puts a protective arm around Miley and tries to keep the paparazzi from her.

"Are you two dating?" Miley goes to say something but Justin gives her a quick glance and she says nothing.

"Alright give her space," Lily said exasperated because her and Oliver had been pushed into the sea of flashing camera lenses and yelling voices. They had finally made it back to Miley and Justin.

"Justin don't you know a-" Oliver goes to say but Miley gives him a quick hidden pinch.

"I can't. I need people not to look at me," He whispers and Oliver quickly takes his place leaving Justin alone without the paparazzi bugging him. "Gives her some space,

Take the paparazzi,

To another celebrity place." He waves his wand and the paparazzi disappear. He runs over to them. "Better?"

"Much, thank you Justin," she hugs him tightly.

"Anytime for you" he kisses the top of her head.

They spend the rest of the day at the beach returning at night. Lily and Oliver end up spending the night at Miley's. While Justin and Oliver slept in the living room Lily slept with Miley in her room. As soon as the boys left the two girls started to talk amicably about everything.

"Is he a good kisser?" Lily asked causing Miley to go into a fit of giggles.

"Yes he is and so smart. I have never met anyone smarter then him. Rico is dumb compared to him" Lily has an intake of breath. "I know!"

"You are so lucky" Lily looks down at her hands. "I got to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I got a call today and well I got asked out"

"What did you say? By who? Give me all the details!" Miley exclaimed looking at her best friend.

"I said yes and by," she pauses not finding the words to tell Miley. "Joe Jonas"

"The Joe Jonas? Of the Jonas Brothers?" Miley smiles widely at her best friend's happiness.

"Yea, and he is moving here with his brothers. They should be in town tomorrow."

"Oh my god that is amazing." She hugs Lily tightly. "This is amazing"

"I know. Now all we need is for Justin to ask you out and we will be all set."

"What about Oliver?"

"He is going to ask Sara Darfewge out at school on Monday"

"Now all I need is for Alex to have a boyfriend"

"Alex?" Lily asked confused, not knowing about Miley's new best friend at school.

"She is my best friend at school," Miley smiles to herself before yawning. "Let's talk more in the morning. I am so tired" She pulls the covers up and the two best friends fall asleep instantly.


	11. Just A Girl

**Chapter 11**

One of the things I keep learning is that the secret of being happy is doing things for other people.

**- Dick Gregory**

"How you all doing tonight?" Miley asked as she finished her first song. The crowd cheered extra loud. "That is great, but I am feeling a little down and I want you guys to know that I'm Just A Girl just like you" at that Miley sat down as Justin walked out onto the stage bringing a guitar with him. He sat down beside Miley and began to play. "Finally

I've been waitin' for this moment

For you to see

The real me

It's been an illusion

I never meant to fool you

I got caught up in a fantasy

I'm just a girl

With a dream that got the best of me

In a world, that believes fame is everything

Got outta touch

With the ones who gave me my wings to fly, to fly

People say, that the world is like a stage

Their so confused, the rules I play

I been away from home for so long

That I, I almost forgot where I belong

Ye-eah

I'm just a girl

With a dream that got the best of me

In a world, that believes fame is everything

Got outta touch

With the ones who gave me my wings to fly, to fly

It's so easy to forget what really matters in this life

It's so hard to live with regrets but a promise I will try

To be a better me

From now on

I'm just a girl

With a dream that got the best of me

In a world, that believes fame is everything

Got outta touch

With the ones who gave me my wings to fly, to fly

I'm sorry

I didn't mean to do you wrong

You gave me my wings so I can fly, I can fly

Yeah, Yeah

I'm just a girl" As she finished the song she could feel the tears flowing down her cheeks. Justin dropped his guitar and wrapped both arms around her, giving her a 'shhhing' sound in her ear. She pulled away wiping her tears. He looked at her before getting his guitar and leaving the stage. "Sorry about that. It is a song I wrote after I revealed myself as Hannah. I felt bad because I got caught up in my dream and forgot about everything until my dad died then I realized everything and I knew I had to change." The crowd cheered making Miley cheer up. "Who wants another song?" the crowd cheered as the music started up again.  
"She is amazing." Justin said as Oliver, Lily, Jackson, and him watched Miley perform.

"Yea, she has such a stage presence." Jackson added in but Oliver scoffed and Justin hit him upside the head.

"I don't think that is what he was talking about," Lily interjected causing Justin to glare at her.

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked turning to Justin whose head was swimming with possible answers.

"She is very smart. She uhhh knows what she wants to do in life," Justin smiles hoping that it works. "Yea, that works" He mumbled under his breath and Lily, who caught it, giggled.

"I don't want to know, don't care to know, so don't tell me" Jackson said turning to watch Miley glide of the stage for a quick change.

"Here," Lily said handing her a bottle of water as they headed off to her dressing room. Lily was the only one permitted in there for the quick changes because Miley only trusted her.

"Justin come help" Miley called over her shoulder as they went into the dressing. He had no choice but to follow, as he received glares from Jackson.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Justin asked walking in.

"You've walked in on me while I have taken showers," she pauses as Lily helps her into a dress and Justin holds her hands. "I think we will be fine." He zips her up and she runs out the door. Justin goes to leave but Lily stops him.

"We need to talk"


End file.
